MEMORIES IN SS5 TAIWAN
by Park Heeni
Summary: hanya sebuah fanfic tentang kebersamaan Kyumin setelah SS5 Taiwan. KyuMin/BL/RnR juseyo?


MEMORIES IN SS5 TAIWAN

KYUMIN

Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers

Warning: Boys Love, Gajeness(?)

Fanfic ini terinspirasi pas aku liat project ELF Taiwan yang daebakk.

Enjoy for the typos guys

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berbaring di ranjang kamar hotelnya terus tersenyum sambil terus memainkan jarinya pada iphone miliknya.

Sungmin yang baru menyelesaikan ritual membersihkan diri itu terheran melihat tingkah sang maknae yang merangkap kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun menyeriangai evil sering ia liat, tapi senyum-senyum seperti itu sangat jarang, kecuali ia sedang merencanakan niat evilnya.

Karena merasa was-was atas 'keselamatan' dirinya Sungmin memilih untuk menghampiri sang kekasih dan menanyakan prihal kecurigannya itu.

"Kyu kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?, ada yang membuatmu senang atau ada rencana terselubung ?". Yang lebih tua bertanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik pada dongsaengnya ini.

"Oh..Minnie hyung, kemarilah" bukannya menjawab si maknae malah menyuruh hyung tercintanya ini untuk mendekat padanya.

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

" Kenapa masih disitu hyung, cepat kesini".

"Katakan dulu ada apa, kau membuatku merasa aneh". Mungkin ini adalah respon alami sang hyung yang khawatir akan tubuh mulusnya malam ini.

"Makanya kesini dulu.." Kyuhyun menggeser posisinya dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Memberikan tanda agar hyungnya ikut berbaring di sebelahnya "kau akan tau setelahnya".

Melihat wajah antusias Kyuhyun yang tulus tanpa seringaian mesum itu Sungmin memutuskan untuk menurut dan segera merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Lihat ini hyung, si mongkey mengupdate twitternya"

"Dia hyungmu Kyu, bersikaplah sopan. Itukah yang membuatmu tersenyum dari tadi?, atau mungkin kau ada rasa dengan Hyukie"

"Yaa! Hyung jangan menuduh sembarangan liat dulu makanya, kau pasti akan tersentuh melihatnya". Okey, kali ini sungmin benar-benar berpikir Kyuhyun aneh. Bukankah Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon berkicau di twitter setelah SuShow itu memang biasa?. Meskipun begitu ia tetap semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun sampai kini jarak mereka hanya kurang dari 5cm ah salah bahkan kepala Sungmin sudah menyandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

AllRiseSilver: ELFs, we really have none other but you. I'm not drunk.

Sungmin tersenyum begitu melihat kata-kata manis salah satu dongsaengnya itu kepada ELF.

"Aku rasa inilah hasil pergaulannya dengan si Fishy, mereka sungguh pandai melelehkan hati ELF kita"

"Seharusnya kau seperti itu, jangan hanya berkata tajam". Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyu yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebagai sendaran.

"Itu karena rayuanku hanya akan kutujukan padamu chagi". Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun, kini matanya fokus melihat komentar yang datang dari para ELF.

"Lihatlah Kyu mereka semua menyukainya respon mereka lucu-lucu, sangat bahagia melihat antusias mereka"

Kyuhyun meletakkan iphone yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sekarang ia terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar hotel sembari tangan kirinya mengelus sayang surai sang kekasih.

"Mereka hebat hyung, aku selalu kagum pada mereka. Mereka yang mendukung kita, mencintai kita bahkan menangis untuk kita. Aku sangat bersyukur menjadi member Super Junior dan bertemu mereka".

Sungmin mendongakkan kepala, melihat wajah serius sang kekasih saat berucap.

"bertemu kalian dan ELF bagaikan anugerah bagiku"

Tiba-tiba CUP….sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir shape M Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang pandai mencuri kesempatan untuk melancarkan aksinya dan Sungmin? ia hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata melihat aksi kilat namja bermarga Cho itu sebelum akhirnya semburat warna merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

"Tiga hari ini sungguh luar biasa, mereka bahkan menggoda kita dengan projectnya". Sang maknae berucap dengan wajah tanpa dosanya seolah-olah kejadian mencium kilat tadi tidak ia lakukan. Sungguh pandai menghindar, otak jeniusnya memang berfungsi dengan baik untuk hal seperti ini.

"Rainbow project, Marry U project mereka semangat sekali melakukannya"

"mmh" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakannya "mereka memang daebakk!"

"Hari pertama, mereka menjawab we will think about it"

"Hari kedua, mereka menjawab we will tell you tomorrow"

"mereka sungguh manis, menyuruh kita menunggu jawabannya"

"Dan hari ini mereka menjawab, of course we do". Sungguh aku menyukai moment itu, mereka sangat romantis iya kan Kyunie?"

"Meskipun mereka melakukan itu, jangan perpaling dariku kau milikku". Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban si maknae yang terkesan possesif.

"Ku akui mereka memang keren, hari pertama aku terkejut melihat jawaban mereka"

"Bahkan walaupun kenyataannya aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan mereka aku tetap menunggu jawabannya dengan berdebar, mereka sungguh pandai menggoda".

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau berkata begitu"

"Aku serius hyung, aku tidak akan menikah dengan mereka"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Ayolah hyung kenapa otakmu lambat sekali untuk merespon hal seperti ini. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan kau hyung. Aku hanya menikah jika itu denganmu".

"Meskipun cintaku pada ELF tidak melebihi cintaku pada mu, tapi mereka tetap memiliki tempat disini ". Kyhuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya, seolah menunjukkan mereka juga mempunyai arti yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya dan kini ia berniat untuk menggoda Kyunie-nya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, memang aku mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu, mungkin dengan begini…." Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Menjauh dariku Cho!, apa yang mau kau lakukan..!" refleks sang hyung bergerak-gerak mencari celah untuk menjauh namun apa daya dari tadi Kyuhyun tengah memerangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Makanya jangan mencoba menolak Ming" Kyuhyun berkata sambil memasang senyuman kemenangan di bibir tebalnya "karena sekeras apapun kau mencoba menjauh, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan menemukan dirimu berada didekapanku". Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengikis jarak yang sempat di buat Sungmin karena berontak tadi.

"Baiklah kau menang Cho" kini Sungmin balik memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Saranghae hyung"

"…."

"Kenapa diam ?, ayo jawab" Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk, memaksa sang kekasih membalas ucapan cintanya.

" The answer ?, I will think about it"

"Hey, jawaban macam apa itu hyung, atau kau memang mau….?". Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan sedetik kemudian ia telah berhasil mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih sang kekasih. Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar menindihnya, ia masih menumpukan berat badannya di kedua lututnya dan jangan lupakan seringaian mesum yang nampak jelas tercetak diwajahnya.

Sungmin menatap sang kekasih dengan mata bulatnya yang indah ditambah senyum manis yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, yang selalu sukses membuat orang yang dihadapannya ini mematung terpesona.

"Nado saranghae Kyuhyunie-ku". Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluknya dengan sangat erat, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang kembali terlukis di kedua pipi berisinya.

END

Akhirnya end juga, awalnya pengen buat drabble tapi ko jadi gini, hehehehe 'V'

Terima kasih buat yang nyempetin baca n ngereview, I'm a newbie jadi mohon dimaklumi kekurangannya. Saya tau judulnya kagak nyambung ma ceritanya,tapi mw gimana lagi otakku mentok sampe sini T^T. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review ff pertama saya, walaupun itu penuh dengan typo yang berserakan, merasa bersalah publish ff yang banyak typos nya..

See you guys in my next fanfic ^_^


End file.
